The key purpose of the Pilot Research Projects Program Core is to fund novel ideas not yet supported by preliminary data, to develop or incorporate new technologies as they become available, and to foster new collaborations between members of different CMCR programs. The proposals will be selected on the basis of scientific merit after evaluation by the Principal Investigator, Internal Advisory Committee and scientists interested in the CMCR. The CMCR will identify and support Pilot Research Projects that take advantage of emergent technology or new research or development opportunities within the scope of the research plan. These projects may involve scientists within the CMCR or extend to appropriate scientists outside the Center. The invitation to submit proposals for pilot study projects will be made three months prior to first possible date of distribution of funds. The deadline for submission will be 4 weeks before that date. We plan to have quarterly deadlines for grant submissions. A call for applications for the Pilot Research Projects will be made via e-mail and the FHCRC "Center News" publication and the University of Washington Medical Center News Bulletin as well as direct mailing. Proposals received at the deadline for submission will be evaluated by the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC). The IAC consists of the leaders from each Project and Core plus additional ad hoc members selected upon invitation. Ad hoc members will be asked to participate particularly for their scientific expertise in evaluating a project. Two IAC members (primary and secondary reviewers) will review each proposal. The IAC will also solicit two reviews for each proposal from other knowledgeable scientists in the field of proposed study. IAC members will excuse themselves from reviewing grants or recommending outside reviewers where there is a conflict of interest. No later than 3 weeks following the submission deadline, the IAC will meet. Primary and secondary reviewers will present their reviews and the two outside reviews. Criteria used for judging pilot study proposals will include: Scientific merit: the prospects that the proposed research would, if successful, lead to a significant scientific contribution to the development of new medical products that will protect against, mitigate the effects of radiation exposure due to terrorist attack.